


some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i)

by willowcat33



Series: Ficmas Gifts! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Prosthesis, carlin has a prosthetic leg uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: Carlin and Amara have been a unit since as long as they both can remember. Through all the dark days, through dysphoria, and illness, and through sunny afternoons, smiles and friendly banter- they have been each other's constants.So when they're blown apart -literally- they couldnt be happier to see each other again after the time apart. This is that story.
Relationships: written platonically but COULD be read as romantic uwu
Series: Ficmas Gifts! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie_Boi (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/gifts).



> ficmas gift for my bro jac(ket potato)!!!! have a great chrimmas!!
> 
> these two ocs are my new n.b kids and i LOVE them
> 
> enjoy!~

Carlin is wandering the halls of the hospital in which they are staying, hands in their pockets as they try to adjust to the feeling of walking with one leg being prosthetic. It’s a bit odd, but its nowhere near as strange as the quiet loneliness of their heart that they’ve been feeling for the past few weeks. And hey, they’ve gotten so much better at walking recently, so maybe they’ll be able to find-

“...Carlin? Is- is that you?”

At the sound of that ever so familiar voice, Carlin freezes, turning around slowly (after all, the doctors had warned them not to move to quickly so they didn’t buckle their new leg). They gasp when they see Amara behind them - their eyes flick to the pronouns badge and name badge, and yeah, she’s Amara today. There’s a beat of silence as the two friends stare at each other, and then Amara scrunches up her nose in her sweet smile, the type that takes over her whole face. As she does, she opens her arms for a hug and Carlin runs as best they can to her, burying their face in her chest with a sob, clutching Amara like if they let go she’ll disappear.

Amara holds them tight, laughing in disbelief at the fact that Carlin is _alive_ and back in her arms again.

“Am-Amara, I thought you were dead they- they didn’t- the nurses- they _wouldn’t_ tell me if you’d made it yet and I- I thought I’d lost you-” Carlin shakes, the tears leaking from their muddy brown eyes dampening the fabric of Amara’s dress.

“ _Never,_ darling, _never._ I plan on sticking around quite a lot longer, and anyway- I’ll always be in your heart, you can’t get rid of me,” she jokes softly, tears cracking her voice.

Carlin doesn’t respond for a bit, just holding their friend and trying to steady theirself. “Don’t scare me like that ever again you _jerk!”_ They laugh brokenly, grounding themselves on the feeling of her arms around them, breathing in her scent - no matter what form she took, she always smelled like home, vanilla candle wax, and fresh linen.

"I won't, I promise." Amara soothes, pulling away from the hug with a cough she muffles behind a cupped hand. "Walk with me?"

With a nod, they loop an arm around one of Amara's and the two exit into the hospital grounds, breathing in the fresh air. The grass was already dotted with daisies and dandelions, but wherever Amara steps, patches of wildflowers spring up beneath her feet.

Eventually, the two friends find a nice place to sit, laying down amongst the grasses and breathing in the fresh afternoon air. Carlin intertwines their fingers with Amara’s, and a comfortable almost-silence washes over the two friends, interrupted only by the soft breeze and Amara's occasional coughing.

“...Carlin?” Amara asks, delicate hesitance in her soft voice.

“Hm?”

“How- how much do you remember what happened?”

Carlin blinks, attempting to process that question. “I- um- some of it, I guess-”

"Fuck, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry- you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Amara blurts out, apologetic.

"No,, no it's okay- I was going to have to soon or later. I…" They take a breath, pushing a stressed hand through their hair with a sigh. "We were fighting, we were doing well- hell, we were _winning_ , but then one of us accidentally activated that trap and- well, I remember you being blown from my grasp, I remember you screaming, pain and then- nothing. Must've blacked out,"

Amara winces. "My memories- that is, _our_ memories seem to match up but I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd ask. I hope that's okay,"

Carlin smiles sympathetically. "You're good, dude, thank you."

"You're thanking me? What for?"

"For sticking around with me," they answer simply with a shrug.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome! I always want to stand by you, in all honesty."

"Good, bitch, because you're my tall friend and I need you as my meat shield," Carlin jokes, picking Amara teasingly.

"Hey!" Amara pouts, holding back giggles.

"I'm right and I should say it!"

Amara blows a raspberry and Carlin flips her off casually.

Carlin smiles softly, the tension in the atmosphere dissipated by laughter. _Us two will be alright,_ they soothe themselves, _we always are._

**Author's Note:**

> boy that was short but i hoped you liked it!  
> mayhaps ill write about them again sometime!!  
> pls leave a kudos and comment! they make me do the happy wiggles!!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
